Resolucion de año nuevo
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Masquerade está buscando a alguien que le dé una pequeña disciplina. Nada mayor que una ligera palmada estaría ando él ve a Hidranoid en una fiesta de año nuevo, el sabe que encontró al hombre que puede hacer a su resolución de año nuevo volverse realidad. No apto para menores de 18 años


**Notas del capitulo:**

_Regalo de mí amiga Nicole Sakurai. Se que te prometi subir el fic en Navidad, pero como te habla cementado Ryu, Sali afuera sin darme tiempo de subir y regrese en el 27. Estuve enojada ya que no te di tu regalo, asi que tuve que reescribir la historia para que se complementara con el año nuevo. Espero que te guste. Lo hicimos con mucho cariño Ryu y yo para ti. Y como castigo lo hice mas largo para así que me perdones. No lo hice por obligación sino fue por que realmente quería hacerlo._

**_Resolución de año nuevo_**

_**Víspera de Año Nuevo**_

–Está bien, estoy aquí. –Masquerade Gehabich entrego su chaqueta a su mejor amigo, Dan Kuso–. Ahora, ¿Donde esta mi regalo de Navidad?

Dan se echo a reír.

–Paciencia, mí querido amigo. Acabas de llegar. Consigue un trago y charla un poco. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. Ya has esperado una semana para el regalo, se que puedes esperar un poco más.

Masky sacudió la cabeza y se echo a reír.

–Cariño, tengo un montón de virtudes, pero la paciencia no es una de ellas.

Su amigo rodo sus ojos.

–Está bien. Había planeado esta fiesta pensando en ti. Hay un montón de parejas aquí, pero no menos de seis hombres solteros en busca de algo dulce como tú. Tú eliges.

El rubio frunció los labios y se volvió para examinar la habitación.

–Solteros, ¿Me dices? Tal vez este sea un buen año, después de todo.

–Pensé que podrías estar particularmente interesado en Keith. El es un contador con Shun y Ren, veintiocho años, y soltero por los últimos seis meses. –

Dan dio un paso parándose junto a su casi hermano y apuntando a un hombre de cabello rubio parado en el bar.

–Oh, el es lindo. ¿El juega?– canturreo y vio al hombre alto. El se veía bien. Los jeans negros abrazaban sus piernas como una segunda piel, como la apretada camisa blanca de botones en su pecho. Masky-chan se visualizo desabotonando cada uno con sus dientes.

¡Yum!

–No como tú, pero siempre puedes convertirlo. – el castaño se echo a reír. –Por supuesto, si él no te conviene, siempre esta Shadow.

–¿Shadow? – pregunto curiosamente y saco su vista de Keith para ver al otro hombre que Dan estaba señalando.

Shadow parecía más almidonado que Keith. Vestido con un buen par de pantalones color marrón y una camisa crema de vestir, él estaba bien afeitado, con el pelo blanco prolijamente peinado.

El rubio se pregunto si algún pelo de la cabeza del hombre alguna vez caía fuera de lugar. Parecía casi demasiado perfecto.

–Uh, no mucho. De alguna forma no creo que él me deje comer galletas en la cama, Dan. Vamos a seguir adelante, –dijo Masquerade, desestimando a Shadow como una posibilidad.

Era demasiado puritano, y a el le gustaba conseguir un poco de Kinky***** de vez en cuando. Y a Shadow no parecía que fuera a ir por eso.

–Está bien, siempre esta Jessi –su amigo señalo a un tercer hombre de pie junto a la ventana del frente hablando con los demás.

El ojimorado se volvió para mirar a Jessi y un destello blanco le llamo la atención. Siguió la camisa de algodón y descubrió un par de ojos rojizos mirándolo fijamente. Masquerade inhalo suavemente y un estremecimiento de deseo se disparo a través de el por la mirada intensa en los ojos del hombre.

"**_Ooohhh... ahora este ¿sabría cómo jugar?"_**

_El_ sabía esto por el brillo en los ojos del hombre y el grosor de sus manos. No tenía ninguna duda de que este hombre podía darle lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

–Quiero ese, –dijo Masky decidido al castaño, sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

–¿Cual? – Dan volvió la cabeza para mirar. –Oh, no, tú no lo quieres a él, acepta mi palabra en esto. Hidranoid es… bueno, él solo no es el indicado para ti.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es heterosexual? ¿Casado? ¿Involucrado? ¿Qué?

Kuso negó con la cabeza. –No, no exactamente, pero él es... más intenso que para lo que tú puedas estar preparado.

–¿En qué esta él? –La curiosidad de Gehabich había aumentando bastante. Tenía que saberlo. El no había tenido a alguien que lo afectara así en un largo tiempo. Su corazón se acelero, y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar. Más importante aún, su polla palpitaba y pedía una introducción.

–Mira, yo no conozco a Hidranoid muy bien. Él es un amigo de Drago pero he escuchado cosas. El no está dentro de nada extraño, al menos no para tus estándares, pero él prefiere a sus compañeros sumisos , muy sumisos.

–Yo puedo ser sumiso, –susurro Masky.

Solo el pensamiento de ser sumiso bajo el fuerte cuerpo musculoso del pelimorado le dio escalofríos. Alto y bien definido, se alzaba con al menos 6 pies 2. Con 5.9 pies, y el estaría en el cielo.

–No así, no puedes. –Kuso le aseguro–. No hay poder en la tierra que sujete tu lengua cuando te enojas y lo sabes. Esto nunca funcionaria.

–Así que, soy una perra sarcástica, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser sumiso,- respondió molesto–. Además, ¿Has visto el tamaño de las manos de ese hombre? ¡Ellas son perfectas!

–Oh, lo juro por Dios, tu y su afición por conseguir una palmada. –dijo Dan con un gruño–. Cariño, tienes que expandir tus horizontes un poco; trata algún otro kink.

–Uh-uh, me gusta mucho ese. –Masky se rio entre dientes y se giro hacía su amigo–. ¿Alguna vez has tenido el culo enrojecido por una mano grande y gruesa golpeando con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que la sientes reverberar a través de tu cuerpo?

Los ojos de Kuso se abrieron como platos. –Oh, demasiada información, mi amigo. –El se rio y levanto la mano–. No, yo nunca he sido palmeado y no me importa tampoco, muchas gracias. Me gusta mi trasero del color que es.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Gehabich sonrió.

–No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo.

–Tomare tu palabra en esto, –dijo Dan mirando otra vez al ojirojo–. hermano lo digo en serio acerca de ese hombre. Esta en mucho más de lo que tu estas. Incluso si no entiendo porque te gustan las nalgadas no es nada comparado a lo que él quiere en una pareja.

–¿Qué? ¿Estamos hablando de cera de vela en los pezones o algo así? – enarco una ceja y miro de Hidranoid a Dan.–Uh, no. Creo que estoy seguro en decir que no hay cera de vela involucrada, pero puede haber algunos otros juguetes.

–¿Juguetes? Me encantan los juguetes.

–Restrictores, látigos, tapones, abrazaderas, anillos. Podría seguir, ya sabes.

Cuando Masquerade miro a Hidra de nuevo, el hombre estaba sonriendo.

"**_Oh, él definitivamente tiene posibilidades." _**

Nunca se había entregado a los juguetes más pesados antes, pero por este hombre, él lo consideraría.

–Vamos,, permíteme presentarte a Ace, –dijo Dan intentando convencer a su amigo que cambiara de opinión–. Te gustara.

Masky negó con la cabeza y vio a ese hombre dejarse caer despreocupado en un sofá a través de la habitación.

–No, he encontrado lo que quiero para Navidad y el está sentado allí.

–Masquerade...

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su amigo, El rubio se dirigió hacía el hombre en que había puesto su vista, deteniéndose una vez que estaba de pie delante de él. Espero a que Hidra mirara hacía arriba mientras recorría a través de cada frase para ligar que se le ocurrió en su cabeza.

–Hola, mi nombre es Masquerade Gehabich. Me doy cuenta de que la Navidad técnicamente termino, pero me preguntaba si podía hacerte una pregunta.

El pelimorado levanto la mirada interesado.

–Supongo que podrías, pero me reservo el derecho a no responder.

El hombre tenía un acento lento y profundo y los cabellos en la parte posterior del cuello del neko se levantaron. Escuchar esa voz en la agonía de la pasión sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Agonizantes momentos después, Hidranoid pregunto:

–¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

–¿Sabes que de acuerdo con la costumbre Escandinava, los hombres y las mujeres que se reúnen bajo el muérdago están obligados a besarse? –se inclino hacía abajo y puso las manos en la parte de atrás del sofá detrás de la cabeza de el–. En la época de Navidad, cualquier persona de pie bajo una bola de muérdago no se puede negar a ser besada. Este beso podría significar un romance profundo o una duradera amistad y buena voluntad. Por lo tanto, si dos personas intercambian un beso bajo el muérdago, es interpretado como una promesa de matrimonio, así como una predicción de felicidad y larga vida.

Los labios de Darkness se torcieron en una sonrisa. –Tres problemas con eso, uno, ya no es Navidad. Dos, yo no soy escandinavo, y tres, yo no veo el muérdago.

–No, –dijo Masky-chan y movió su cara cerca del ojirojo hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron–. Pero siempre se puede pretender.

El hombre miro los labios del neko y luego miro a sus ojos de nuevo.

–Yo no tengo una imaginación muy buena.

–Eso no es lo que he oído, –dijo suavemente.

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué has oído?

–Bueno, he oído que tú podrías ser capaz de ayudarme con mi resolución de Año Nuevo.

Hidra volvió a sonreír.

–¿Cual podría ser esa resolución?

–He decidido que mi culo sea palmeado antes de que termine la noche.– Masquerade sabía que sus palabras eran directas, pero el brillo en los ojos rojizos de Hidranoid le dijo que su mensaje había sido recibido alto y claro.

La idea de lo que ese suculento dios hecho mortal podía hacer, hizo hormiguear su pene. La imaginación de Darkness no podía ser muy buena, pero la del ojimiorado rodo por delante de él a puro vapor. Se imaginaba el peso de la mano de el en sus glúteos.

–Esa es una clara resolución, –dijo con sensualidad–. Y tú crees ¿qué te puedo ayudar ahí?

Asintió con la cabeza, cayó de rodillas entre las piernas del ojirojo, se acerco y le agarro la mano. –Oh, sí. –El froto el pulgar lentamente sobre la palma–. Tus manos son perfectas, tan anchas, grandes y fuertes. No tengo ninguna duda de que podrían enrojecer mi culo exquisitamente.

Masquerade no se perdió la respuesta de el a sus palabras. La gran tienda de campaña formándose en los pantalones del hombre causo un gemido en el rubio. Sus dedos picaban con la necesidad de alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Levanto la mirada hacía Hidra, consciente de las ardientes llamas de fuego en sus ojos.

–Estoy seguro de que hay unas pocas resoluciones Año Nuevo con las que podría ayudarte… señor.

En el momento en que el dijo, **_señor_**, Masky sabía que lo tenía.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron a rojo escarlata. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, su respiración aumento, y el pequeño pulso al lado de su garganta palpito.

–Yo puedo tener muérdago mi apartamento.

–Muéstrame el camino, por favor. –sonrió con fingida inocencia, se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, de modo que Hidranoid se pudiera parar.

Elevándose en toda su estatura, el ojimorado levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la altura de Darkness por varias pulgadas. Los ojos de Masky estaban al nivel del grueso, musculoso pecho de el.

–Oh, eres alto,

–¿Significa eso que quieres cambiar de opinión?

–¡Diablos no! –se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Un momento más tarde, sintió un fuerte golpe en su trasero.

Impresionado, grito y se volvió a mirar a Hidra, sorprendido al ver una mirada severa en su rostro.

–Blasfemar no está permitido, Masquerade.

–¿Qué, no maldecir? ¿En serio? –Abrió la boca para ponerlo en su lugar, pero la ceja levantada del hombre le dio que pensar–. Está bien, no maldecir, puedo hacer eso... por ahora.

Siguiendolo a través del cuarto, Masky le dio a Dan un saludo y una amplia sonrisa.

Reconoció la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

Su amigo nunca había entendido la necesidad de el por una palmada en el juego sexual, y dudaba de que su amigo lo haría jamás. Dan y Drago practicaban el amor vainilla en su relación, y mientras Gehabich nunca había estado al tanto de sus interludios sexuales, se imagino que su idea de juego previo consistía en Kuso bajándose los pantalones del pijama y agachándose.

Mientras, por otro lado, quería más. Le gustaba ser nalgueado, vivía para dar sexo oral, y ser follado por un compañero grande y fuerte era su idea del cielo. El incluso tenía una caja en su casa con unos cuantos juguetes. Nada salvaje, pero juguetes no obstante.

–Así que, ¿Qué tan lejos está tu casa? –pregunto mientras Hidra destrababa la puerta del coche, la abrió, y la mantenía abierta para él. Masquerade sonrió y subió dentro. El pelimorado cerró la puerta y camino alrededor al lado del conductor, mientras que el rubio se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Encendió el coche, mezclándose en el tráfico y se dirigió hacía su condominio.

–No muy lejos, tal vez diez minutos.

–Perfecto, –dijo–. Eso me da el tiempo justo.

–Tiempo para qu-oh, ¡Dios!

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando inesperadamente Masky-chan se inclino, desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su pene antes de que terminara la pregunta. Segundos más tarde, envolvió sus labios alrededor de su erección. Maldita sea, si pudiera, estaría gritando ahora mismo.

Las gotas de líquido pre-seminal que salieron de la cabeza de la polla, se deslizaron contra su lengua, y explotaron sobre sus papilas gustativas. Hydrnoid sabía delicioso.

Utilizo su lengua para lamer la cabeza, empujando hacía abajo en contra de la pequeña ranura en la parte superior. Quería más, y le gustaba dar sexo oral, pero algo acerca de esto se sintió mucho mejor. Tal vez fue la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. En cualquier caso, chupar el pene de Hidra hizo que su sangre corriera rápido. Abrió mas grande su boca para meter mucho mejor ese pedazo de carne que podía sentir que se hacia mas grande dentro de su boca No podía esperar a sentir a ese chico malo golpear en el.

–¡Masquerade! –Hidranoid gruño–. Me voy a correr si sigues haciendo eso.

Levanto la cabeza y la polla de del hombre cayo de su boca con un chasquido fuerte.

Mirando hacia arriba, dijo:

–Entonces córrete ya, yo no tengo ninguna duda de que puedes levantarla de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el respiro hondo antes de agarrar el pelo del rubio y empujar su cabeza hacía su polla de nuevo.

Nuevamente envolvió sus labios alrededor del eje del pelimorado y pasó su lengua a lo largo, tragando todo lo que pudo. Movió la boca hacía arriba y hacía abajo en un movimiento rápido y llevo la mano para acariciar la parte inferior del saco.

Cuanto más trabajaba, más fuerte era el agarre de su pelo. Por instinto, dejo que sus dientes rozaran los costados del miembro duro en su boca. El oyó un gruñido y luego disparo un chorro de crema caliente en su boca.

Masquerade trago y utilizo su lengua para lamer hasta la última gota de la semilla blanca nacarada, incluyendo algunas gotas que cayeron sobre los testiculos.

El ojirojo se apodero de nuevo el pelo de Masky y levanto su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de Hidra se nublaron y una expresión de aturdimiento ocultaba su rostro. Él lo soltó e hizo un gesto hacía su polla colgando de sus pantalones.

–Casi llegamos

Masky dio un beso pequeño en la parte superior del pene flácido, lo metió de nuevo en los pantalones y cerro la cremallera.

–Adiós, te veré pronto. –El se rio y palmeo la entrepierna de Hidranoid.

Se sentó, se recostó en el asíento y sonrió. A juzgar por la sorprendida expresión en el rostro de Darkness, le había gustado su tecnica. Estirándose abajo, se froto la mano contra su propia dura y dolorida polla.

–¡No hagas eso! –dijo con severidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos sorprendido.

–¿Que?

–Eso es mío ahora, es mío para jugar y disfrutar. Tienes la oportunidad de jugar con el solo cuando yo lo diga. Si tienes que correrte, lo harás cuando te lo diga. De lo contrario, mantén tus manos fuera.

–¡No hablas en serio! –chillo el ojimorado y su mano voló hacía adelante para evitar que su cuerpo se golpease contra el tablero cuando paro de repente el coche y clavo los frenos.

ChanYeol se dio la vuelta y lo miro. –Toma tu decisión ahora. Has dicho que has oído hablar de mí, así que sabes lo que quiero. O aceptas que tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí y seguimos a mi apartamento o no lo hacemos. En ese caso, vamos a considerar este un agradable viaje a través de la ciudad y te llevo de vuelta a la fiesta.

Aturdido, sintió su boca caer abierta. ¿Era el hombre serio? El pensó que esto sería una cosa de una sola vez, tal vez un par de veces a lo mucho.

–¿Puedo hacer algunas preguntas antes de tomar una decisión?

–No espero nada menos.

–Esto no es una cosa de una vez, ¿verdad?

Hidronoid negó con la cabeza. –No. Si quieres una jodida rápida, yo no soy el hombre para eso. Te llevare de vuelta a la fiesta y puedes encontrar a alguien más para llevar a casa y pasar la noche.

El pelimorado dio la vuelta al auto y Masky se acerco y le agarro brazo.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y trato de recoger sus pensamientos caóticos.

–Por favor, espera un minuto. Quiero entender. Tengo que saber lo que quieres de mi. Dímelo en un lenguaje sencillo.

–Tú me perteneces a mí, haces lo que digo, cuando lo digo. Desobedéceme y voy a enrojecer ese pequeño culo sexy tuyo. Compláceme, y voy a enrojecer ese pequeño culo sexy tuyo.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto confundido.

–La diferencia es que si me complaces, voy a dejar que te corras después de palmear tu culo. Si no lo haces, no lo hare. Y no se te permitirá correrte sin mi permiso.

–¿En absoluto? ¿Qué pasa con la ducha o la primera hora de la mañana? ¿Qué si yo no te veo por días? ¿En realidad esperas que no me masturbe? –

Sacudió la cabeza, alzando la voz. Una parte de él se sentía indignada, otra parte muy excitada ante la idea de someterse completamente a el. La idea de estar bajo el control del hombre hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

–Sí, espero que no te masturbes, –dijo muy serio–. Si necesitas ayuda, vienes a mí por ello. Si me entero de que te masturbaste sin mi permiso o si vas a cualquier otra persona, se acabo. Es tan simple como eso.

–¿Y qué puedo sacar de esta... tortura?

–A mí.

–Y eso ¿qué significa? –pregunto–. Claro, tú eres la cosa más caliente que he visto en años, pero hay otros chicos por ahí. ¿Porque acudiría a ti y dejaría que me digas que hacer o cuando puedo masturbarme? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

–Tú me necesitas lo sepas o no. Puedo palmear ese culo y darte lo que necesitas. Estaré allí para cuidar de ti, asegurarme de que tienes todo lo que necesitas, sexualmente o de otra manera.

¡Vaya! Nadie le había ofrecido cuidar de él, al menos no en una manera sexual.

Eso era un poco, no, **_muy_**poco común. No estaba seguro de que hacer con ello.

–Hidranoid, yo no sé qué decir. Quiero decir...

– ¿Es esto algo con lo que tú puedes vivir, o no?

–Honestamente, no sé. Quiero decir en este momento puedo decir que sí, porque quiero llevarte a casa y joder tu cerebro fuera, pero a la luz del día, solo no lo sé. Nunca he tenido que responder a nadie antes y no estoy seguro de que sería bueno en eso.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hombre. –No te preocupes, cariño, no es algo que ocurre durante la noche. Tomara tiempo y paciencia por parte de ambos antes de que estés bien entrenado.

–¿Entrenado? –Chillo incrédulo–. ¿Qué quieres decir con **_entrenado_**? –Visiones de collares de perro y comiendo de un plato en el suelo, pasaron por su cabeza.

Mientras que a él no le importaba ser sumiso para su compañero, el no estaba en eso.

–No se puede esperar que entiendas mis deseos y necesidades durante la noche. Lleva su tiempo. Estoy seguro de que cometerás errores aquí y allá, pero tú eres muy inteligente y con ganas de agradar. No tengo ninguna duda que lo comprenderás muy pronto.

–¿Podemos tomar las cosas con calma?-pregunto. Estaba lo suficientemente intrigado para querer tratar las cosas que él describía, pero indeciso como para no querer saltar en esto con ambos pies.

–No tengo ningún problema con tomar las cosas con calma, pero requiero una promesa de ti antes de estar acuerdo.

–Está bien.

–Insisto en la monogamia. Me niego a compartir. Si eso no es algo en lo que puedes estar de acuerdo, esto termina ahora.

Masquerade sonrió.

–La monogamia me suena muy bien. –Metió la mano en bolsillo trasero del pantalón, saco su billetera y le entrego un pedazo de papel.

–. Me hago la prueba cada seis meses porque yo trabajo en un hospital. Yo no he estado involucrado con nadie en más de un año, y me he hecho la prueba dos veces.

Darkness asintió con la cabeza.

–Aguarda hasta que lleguemos a casa. Tengo uno también y estaré feliz de mostrártelo. Pero he estado involucrado en el último año. Termino hace ocho meses. Mis dos pruebas desde entonces salieron limpias.

–Lo has estado... – Masky trago sus palabras. No era su asunto con quien estuvo involucrado, o porque ya no estaban involucrados. Si el quería que el supiera, él le diría.

–Su nombre era Helios, –dijo fijando sus ojos en el parabrisas–. Estuvimos juntos durante dos años hasta que decidió que lo que teníamos no era lo qué él quería. El se va a casar el mes que viene.

–¿Casarse con una mujer?

–Sí, su novia-a-ser es la hija del director general de las Industrias Vestroia. Recibí una invitación, pero decidí que no sería apropiado para mí asistir.

–Oh, –dijo y se pregunto si el ojirojo mantenía sentimientos por su ex-amante. El no quería ser el rebote de alguien.

Por mucho que le interesaba, ese tipo de relaciones nunca funcionaban a largo plazo.

Hidranoind miro al rubio por el rabillo de su ojo. –Por supuesto, si te tengo en mi brazo, yo podría reconsiderar asistir.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

–Me preocupaba por Helios, no me malinterpretes, pero yo no estaba enamorado de él. Definitivamente había algo que faltaba en nuestra relación. Cuando se rompió, yo no estaba tan molesto. Helios, sin embargo, ha decidido decirles a todos lo mucho que me devasto. No me importaría ponerlo en su lugar.

Las cejas del neko se unieron en un ceno fruncido.

– ¿Y por que teniéndome a mi asistiendo contigo importaría?

El pelimorado se rio entre dientes.

–Bebé, si no conoces tu atractivo, debes ser ciego.

–¿Es por eso que decidiste llevarme a casa? –pregunto indignado. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro–¿Así puedes empujarme en la cara de tu amante?

–Ex-amante, y no, no es por eso que decidí llevarte a casa. Te voy a llevar a casa, así puedo palmear ese pequeño culo tuyo como sobradamente mereces. Mostrarte sería un bono.

Gehabich apoyo la cabeza contra la ventana y observo las calles de la ciudad por la conversación, el se pregunto si debió haber seguido el consejo de Dan.

–Aquí estamos, –dijo deteniéndose en el camino de entrada de una casa simple de piedra rojiza.

Levanto la cabeza y miro la casa. El nunca habría adivinado que el pelimorado vivía en un lugar que parecía un quebrado dúplex. El hombre no parecía el tipo. La piedra rojiza gritaba minivans y caniches, no chicos sexys a los que les gusta dominar. No encajaba, y ¿no había dicho el algo sobre un condominio? Bajándose del coche, cerró la puerta y salió a la acera. El miro hacía el edificio de ladrillo de tres pisos. El no tenía previsto esto.

–¿Vas a venir?

Se volvió, sorprendido al ver a Hidra en medio de la calle. El miro hacia atrás a la casa de piedra rojiza.

– ¿No es esa tu casa?

–¿Ese lugar? Dios, no, yo vivo aquí. –señalo un alto edificio de almacén enfrente–. Yo le pago a la señora Clay para aparcar en su camino de entrada. Ella no tiene un coche y mi lugar no cuenta con estacionamiento.

Aliviado, Masky lo siguió cruzando la calle al edificio de almacenes. La idea de minivans y caniches le ponía los pelos de punta. El ojimorado era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para saber que no era el tipo de habitante de los suburbios. Reuniones y comidas comunales de la PTA***** no eran para él.

Lo siguió dentro del edificio y en un ascensor. La puertas se cerraron, apretó un botón en el suelo y se volvió hacía el. Masquerade trago el nudo en su garganta, incapaz de hacer caso omiso de la mirada salvaje en la cara de su depredador.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando Hidranoid llego hasta él y lo empujo contra la pared del ascensor. Sus labios bajaron y reclamaron los de el, sus manos inmovilizando su cabeza. Cuando la lengua del hombre toco la suya, un calor rompió a través de él.

Los labios eran duros y minuciosos, sus manos ásperas y exigentes mientras exploraban los huecos de su espalda. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Nunca lo habían besado así. Hidra no se limitaba a besarlo, el hombre estaba replanteando su reclamo, y Masky-chan no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

–Tu culo va a ser tan hermoso cuando yo haya terminado con el, – susurro contra su cuello causando escalofríos. En una nube de deseo, arqueo su cuello hacía atrás para dar un mejor acceso.

El dragon mordió su cuello y mordisqueo su oreja, enviando el corazón salvajes palpaciones.

–Hidranoid, –se quejo. Maldita sea, quería a este hombre, lo quería demasiado. Sus manos se movieron a la camisa dentro del pantalón de algodón del ojirojo. La jalo hasta que sintió carne desnuda en contra de sus exploradores dedos, a continuación, se inclino hacía adelante y tomo uno de los pezones marrones en la boca. Apretando los labios a su alrededor, lo chupo en una pequeña protuberancia dura.

–Oh, eso es bueno, bebe. –se quejo y retorció los dedos en el pelo del ojimorado, con la cabeza fuertemente contra su pecho. Un pequeño ding hizo eco en el ascensor–. Este es mi piso.

Con las rodillas débiles, salieron fuera del ascensor para luego a un conjunto de puertas dobles. Hidranoid las abrió, empujo la puerta abierta y lo agarro del brazo, tirando de él antes de cerrar la puerta. Miro a su alrededor.

-Ahora bien, este condominio tipo almacén me gusta más. Desde donde estaba, podía ver la hundida sala de estar con un techo de dos pisos-.

Un sofá de cuero negro masivo colocado frente a una gran chimenea con ventanas de piso a techo detrás de él. A un lado, vio una alcoba donde se encontraba una cocina gourmet y sala comedor.

A la izquierda, un conjunto de escaleras de madera llevaban a un dormitorio tipo loft. Colorido arte adornaba las paredes, jarrones de flores frescas se asentaban en aparadores, y los libros y esculturas llenaban la estantería junto a una pared.

–¿Te gusta?

Se volvió para mirar a Hidranoid, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía vacilante como si estuviera esperando por su aprobación.

–Es perfecto.

–Bueno, me alegro de que te guste, –dijo con una sonrisa–. Compre la construcción hace unos anos y convertí los dos pisos superiores en un condominio. Yo alquile los pisos inferiores para negocios y restaurantes. Mi oficina está en el tercer piso, justo debajo de nosotros.

Los ojos del neko se abrieron como platos.

–¿Eres dueño de este edificio? ¿Qué haces para vivir?

–Soy un arquitecto especializado en la recuperación, reparación y reconstrucción de viejos edificios abandonados. Este fue uno de mis primeros proyectos.

El orgullo en la voz toco el corazón del rubio. El hombre, obviamente, trabajaba duro para ganarse la vida pero más que eso, parecía amar su vocación.

Deseo poder decir lo mismo. Su propio trabajo como empleado medico de registros en el hospital local pagaba las cuentas, pero lo odiaba. El preferiría hacer algo que le encantara, como por ejemplo escribir un libro erótico de cómo dar una mamada perfecta. Pero, bueno, un hombre tenía que comer.

–Es muy bonito. Has hecho un excelente trabajo aquí.- resopló una carcajada. –. Tengo que decir que cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de la casa de piedra rojiza, estaba preocupado. Yo no hago de habitante de los suburbios muy bien.

Las cejas de Hidra se juntaron.

–¿Habitante de los suburbios?

–Minivans y caniches, comidas y reuniones de la PTA, y cercas de madera pintadas de blanco me dan nauseas. –Gehabich sintió el aumento de calor en sus mejillas. Esperaba que no estuviera en ese tipo de cosas.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –Hidra dijo feliz y agarro a Masquerade por los brazos, tirando de él en un abrazo–. No me malinterpretes. Me encantan los niños y disfrutar de mis sobrinas y sobrinos, pero yo no hago pañales y alimentación tarde en la noche. Yo prefiero mucho más que mi bebe se parezca a ti.

El ojimorado inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y miro a los ojos del hombre.

–Tal vez, pero tengo que advertirte, soy un bebe de alto mantenimiento. Que necesita mucha atención, un montón de regalos, y mucho sexo.

El dragón sonrió.

–¿Por qué crees que vivo en el mismo edificio en el que trabajo? Almuerzos largos, llegando a casa temprano, y como yo soy el jefe, es fácil tomar un día libre si mi bebe necesita un poco de atención especial.

–Oh, yo necesito mucha atención muy especial, –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Esa es otra razón por la que trabajo y vivo en el mismo lugar.

-Si me necesitas, puedo correr escaleras arriba y palmear ese culo pequeño y dulce. Yo no estoy a más que una llamada telefónica de distancia.

Masquerade se echo a reír, por el comentario del ojirojo.

–Para ti, tal vez, pero yo vivo cruzando la ciudad. Tomaría veinte minutos para llegar a mí si te llamo.

–Por el momento, pero eso podría cambiar en el futuro.

Hidranoid busco detrás del rubio, agarro su trasero, y le dio un buen apretón.

–Ahora, ¿no tengo una disciplina que administrar?

El rubio cerró los ojos y se inclino hacía el. El sentía la dura erección de Hidra presionando contra su abdomen. Apretando sus manos en la tela de la camiseta de ese hombre extremadamente guapo, trato de evitar desfallecer. ¡El hombre estaba tan caliente!

–La disciplina es buena –gimió y abrió los ojos, implorando a Hidra que impartiera su castigo–.Yo he sido un niño muy malo.

– ¿Lo eres ahora? –frunció el ceno–. ¿Qué tan malo eres?

–Tan malo como tú quieras que yo sea.

–Entonces ven conmigo, mi pequeño amor, y ve lo que tengo arriba. –Darkness tomo la mano de Masky y tiro de él escaleras arriba–. No tengo ninguna duda que te gustara mi cuarto de juegos.

Sala de juegos... ¿ChanYeol tenía una sala de juegos?

Llegaron a la cima de las escaleras y miro de izquierda a derecha para localizarla. Una cama enorme, cubierta con un edredón negro, se asentaba en el centro de la habitación en contra de una pared del fondo. Mesitas de noche negras puestas en ambos lados de la cama.

Otra pared contenía una cómoda y un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Una puerta abierta en la misma pared llevaba al baño más grande del mundo. Al lado del ojimorado, en el borde de las escaleras, había una larga barandilla solida, que corría a lo largo de la habitación.

Miro hacia abajo en la sala de estar. Desde donde estaba, él asumió la habitación estaba por encima de la cocina y el comedor.

Le gustaba la abierta amplitud de la habitación, y tuvo que admitirlo, Hidranoid hizo un excelente trabajo en el diseño de la misma.

Sin embargo, la fila de estantes altos a lo largo del tercer muro intrigaba más a Masquerade. Especialmente cuando su amor se acerco a uno de ellos, retirando un libro encuadernado en cuero rojo, y una de las estanterías se abrió para revelar un cuarto oculto detrás de la pared.

–¿Vienes? –Pregunto entrando en la habitación.

El aolo pudo gemir y se reajusto la polla dura en sus pantalones.

–Dios, eso espero.

Siguió a su amor en el cuarto, y se detuvo bruscamente. Este tenía que ser el Taj Mahal de las salas de juego. Una gran cama cubierta en sabanas de seda negra colocada en el centro de la habitación. A lo largo de una pared colgaban todas las paletas, flogger, y látigos que el nunca podía imaginar.

Otra pared contenía una serie de estantes con libros y cestas llenas con juguetes.

–¿Te gusta?

Se dirigió a el con la boca abierta.

–Es... bueno... en realidad es algo. –No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para una sala dedicada estrictamente para el juego sexual, y ahora sabía que había caído realmente enamorado.

–Te voy a ensenar todo, –dijo se lo llevo en una gira–. Tuve la habitación construida a la medida hace seis meses.

–¿Hace seis meses? Entonces Helios nunca...

–No, –dijo con un movimiento de cabeza–. Yo construí esta habitación después de que Henry se fue. El no era, bueno, no le gustaba esa parte de nuestra relación, así que lo hice sin él. Cuando se fue, decidí que no iba a privarme de nuevo. Helios no entendía mi deseo, mi necesidad, de dominar.

–¿Y tú crees que yo lo hago? –le pregunto esperanzado.

–No tengo ninguna duda de que lo entiendes. Es por eso que estamos aquí. No he traído a nadie a esta habitación desde que la construyeron. Espere por la persona adecuada para compartirlo, alguien a quien le agrade el trabajo que puse en ella.

Bueno... ¡Infierno! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir a eso? Tenía el estomago retorcido en tantos nudos, que se preguntaba cual era el camino hacia arriba. No solo era guapísimo, sino que el parecía estar en el mismo tipo de estilo de vida que Masquerade amaba.

Combina eso con el genio de la arquitectura de Hidranoid y la sala de juegos oculta con juguetes, ya estaba a punto de declarar su devoción eterna. Esto parecía demasiado perfecto, y se pregunto cuándo caería el otro zapato.

–Como puedes ver, –dijo señalando a la pared–, esto contiene todas mis paletas, floggers y similares.

Masky-chan asintió con la cabeza.

–Por aquí, tengo mis otros juguetes. Cada canasta tiene un tipo diferente. –saco varias canastas–. Tapónes anales de diferentes tamaños, anillos de polla, restricciones, ball gags*****. Tengo una gran variedad de juguetes para cualquier disciplina que tú podrías querer.

Los ojos se agrandaron con cada canasta que Hidra sacaba de las estanterías. Estaba parado en una sala de juegos totalmente equipada con un hombre que quería disciplinarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser mejor?

–Cuando construí esta habitación, la hicieron a prueba de sonido. Siéntete libre de hacer todo el ruido que quieras, porque nadie va a escuchar tus gritos.

Bueno, eso podría mejorarlo. Estaba casi seguro de que había caído enamorado. Pero la prueba definitiva de eso se encontraba en lo bien que el podía disciplinarlo.

–Hidra, yo... –Las palabras se apagaron cuando el ojirojo lo alcanzo, puso una mano sobre su boca, y meneo la cabeza.

–En el resto de la casa, o cuando estamos fuera, incluso cuando estamos haciendo el amor, tú me puedes llamar Hidranoid, pero cuando estamos en esta sala solo se te permite dirigirte a mí como maestro o amo. –Con seriedad, añadió–, ¿Queda claro?

Masquerade hizo una breve pausa y luego asintió.

–Ahora, quítate la ropa, mi pequeño amor. Es hora de ver como tomas tu castigo. –dejo caer la mano de la boca de Masky y dio un paso atrás. Se desnudo mientras que Hidra observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Esto lo desconcertó.

Doblo la ropa, la puso en un banco junto a la pared, y luego se acerco y se puso delante de él. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, cuando le rodeo de una manera apreciativa.

Un toque aquí, un toque allá, una caricia suave por el culo, un lento tirón en su polla dura, un pequeño pellizco a su pezón, y jadeaba alineándose como un perro cansado para cuando el pelimorado completo el círculo completo. Si no hacía un movimiento pronto, tendría que **_atacarlo_**.

–Tienes muy buena forma, Masky-chan. – tomo su mano y tiro de él hacía la cama–. Creo que te ves delicioso en exposición. Pero primero, quiero enrojecer ese culo tuyo un poco.

**_¡Oh infierno sí!_**

Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo un gesto a su regazo, Masquerade se dejo caer sobre sus piernas. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho, cuando la gran mano acaricio sus nalgas y paso los dedos entre ellas para rozar su ansioso agujero.

El rezo que el pre-semen saliendo de su dura polla no goteara sobre todos los pantalones de Hidranoid, pero sabía que lo hizo en el momento en que la primer nalgada cayo por primera vez en su culo.

Hidra sabía instintivamente la cantidad de presión que poner en su balanceo para hacerlo retorcer.

–Tienes un pequeño culo perfecto. –ChanYeol palmeo su culo una y otra vez hasta que el neko sintió un fuego al rojo vivo repartiéndose en sus mejillas–. Solo mira qué bonito estas, todo lindo y rojo con solo un toque de mi huella. Tu culo se hizo para las nalgadas, Masky y eso me agrada.

Los elogios de su amo hincharon el corazón del rubio de orgullo y alegría. Dejo que su cabeza colgara hacía abajo para cubrir las lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie había estado nunca **_contento_**de que le gustaran las nalgadas antes.

–Más, por favor, maestro. –se retorcía en el regazo del ojirojo.

Con su polla atrapada entre los muslos de el, cada vez que le daba una palmada, esta empujaba su erección hacía abajo, aumentando su excitación hasta que pensó que iba a perder su mente. Masky-chan gimió.

–Hidran... Amo, por favor... no puedo... me voy a...

–No hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Está claro? Tu cuerpo me pertenece y no te correrás a menos que yo lo diga. –Su voz sonaba áspera y suave al mismo tiempo.

–Ahora, ve a la estantería y tráeme el tapón de tu elección y un poco de lubricante.

Con su ayuda, Masquerade se levanto con las piernas temblorosas. Su polla le dolía y le preocupaba que estallara si la tocaba. Se acerco a la estantería y eligió un tapón anal de tamaño mediano y una botella de lubricante.

–Una buena opción.–tomo el tapón y la botella de lubricante de él.

–Recuéstate para que pueda poner esto dentro.

Su corazón de salto en su garganta mientras yacía sobre las piernas de su amo de nuevo. Había utilizado un tapón antes, por lo general el tiempo suficiente para correrse, pero nunca por una cantidad de tiempo. Sabía por la sonrisa en el rostro de Hidra que estaba a punto de ser atormentado por el juguete.

Los hábiles dedos de su maestro se movían entre las mejillas de su trasero, y no pudo contener el largo gemido pasando sus labios. Maravilloso. Delicioso. Aturdido. No quería que terminara. Hidranoid podía hacer lo que quería a su cuerpo después de esto.

El dragon inserto dos dedos su interior y los movió dentro y fuera. Con cada golpe, Masky-chan gritaba, y cada vez que sacaba sus dedos, el gemía mas fuerte Sin sentido con éxtasis, el no sabía lo que se sentía mejor, cuando él los empujaba o tiraba de ellos hacía fuera. Cada movimiento era alucinante.

–Un momento, mi pequeño amor, es hora del tapón, y luego vamos a seguir adelante con el resto de tu disciplina. –saco sus dedos, provocando una nueva protesta de Masky.

Sus manos apoyadas en las piernas de Hidranoid y contuvo la respiración cuando el inserto el tapón lubricado, solo sintió la más mínima quemadura antes de que el empujara el tapón todo el camino dentro.

–Oh, eso es bueno. Voy a tener que usar algo como esto más a menudo. –dijo feliz mientras movía alrededor el tapón, empujando y tirando de el dentro y fuera. Masky-chan chillo cuando el peso de la mano de su maesto cayó sobre su culo y empujo el tapón más profundo.

Palmeo el culo de el rubio varias veces más, extrayendo un largo gemido de sus labios. No sabía cuánto más podría ó un cosquilleo en la base de su espina dorsal, extendiéndose hacía el exterior y que anunciaba su inminente clímax.

–Maestro... no puedo...

–Ssshhh, mi pequeño amor, lo sé. –canto y acaricio el ardiente trasero–. Vamos, levántate. Tu culo esta lindo y rojo ahora. Quiero ver cómo te ves cuando estés expuesto para mi placer.

"**_¿Expuesto para su placer?" _**

Masky se puso de pie con las y preguntándose que demonios quería decir con ese comentario. Sin esperar que se lo diga, el lo siguió a un lado de la habitación y lo vio extender la mano y agarrar una cadena que colgaba del techo. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que Hidranoid estaba a punto de hacer.

Su aliento se atrapo en su garganta y su corazón latía rápidamente. Miro la larga cadena que colgaba del techo. Una larga cadena de fuertes vínculos dividida en dos cadenas separadas alrededor de la mitad hacía abajo. Puños revestidos de fieltro, colgaban al final.

–¿Masquerade?

Saco la mirada de las cadenas y miro a Hidranoid. El reconoció la pregunta en los ojos de su amante. Respiro hondo, se adelanto y levanto las manos sobre su cabeza. Mientras su amo abrochaba cada esposa alrededor de cada muñeca, El neko rezaba para no haber cometido un error.

Ahora el podía hacer lo que deseara y Masky no podía alejarse. La habitación estaba insonorizada, nadie le oiría gritar o llorar en busca de ayuda. El esperaba que no se hubiera equivocado colocando su confianza en el hombre.

Una vez que las esposas estaban abrochadas, Hidra agarro lo por el pelo en su nuca y tiro su cabeza hacía atrás. Su mirada sincera y llena de asombro, miro a su neko.

–No voy a olvidar la confianza que me estás dando. Sé que tomo mucho valor hacer esto ya que apenas me conoces, y no voy a defraudarte. Ahora, dame tu palabra de seguridad.

–¿Palabra de seguridad? ¿Qué tal Perdición?

–Está bien. Si algo llega a ser demasiado o te sientes incomodo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir Perdicion y me detendré. ¿Entendido?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Has sido un niño muy bueno y creo que te mereces una recompensa. –cayó de rodillas y tomo la polla dura de su Masky-chan en su boca. Su cabeza de cayo hacía atrás y gimió.

Oh, **_¡maldita sea!_**

No se dio cuenta cuan cerca del borde estaba hasta que su maestro se trago su polla y movió su lengua por la pequeña abertura en la parte superior. Sus piernas temblaban más duro que antes, de hecho, eran tan inestables, que estaba agradecido por los puños sujetando su peso corporal. Masquerade envolvió con sus manos alrededor de las cadenas, empujando más su polla en la boca del pelimorado, y exploto, llenando la boca con su liberación.

Su dragón era tan bueno para dar una mamada como el. Él lamio hasta la última gota de semen que se derramo de su pene. Por último, Hidranoid se paro y se inclino para cepillar un mechón de pelo de la frente sudorosa Masky

–Lo hiciste muy bien, mi pequeño amor.

Jadeando sin aliento, pregunto que más tenía que hacer para ser el benefactor de la alabanza de Hidranoid. Se sentía bien, se sentía maravilloso. Su corazón floreció y su cuerpo hambriento de más. De repente, el quería todo lo que su amante pudiera servir.

–Maestro, –murmuro y froto su cara en la mano de su amo.

–Tan pequeño y hermoso amor. –susurro y se inclino para besar los labios de su amor. Suave y agradable, era como si el ojirojo buscara algo más ahora. La pregunta de Masquerade fue contestada cuando su amo se inclino hacía atrás con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–. ¿Listo para más?

El asintió con la cabeza.

–Si, por favor.-suplico

Hidra miro a Gehabich por un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

Dejo caer la mano de la cara del sumiso, dio la vuelta detrás él, y arrastro su mano a través del culo rojo, dándole una pequeña palmada antes de que él se acercara a la pared.

Le miraba con el rabillo del ojo cuando su amo saco algo misterioso de un gancho. Sus manos se apoderaron de las cadenas más duro cuando Hidranoid se acerco y se paro frente a él. Abrocho las pinzas en sus pezones. Cuando el grito, Su maestro se inclino hacía adelante y soplo sobre ellos antes de llegar con la lengua a lamer cada pequeña protuberancia.

Luego se irguió, dio un tirón en cada abrazadera, y asintió con la cabeza antes de que caminara detrás del neko de nuevo.

–Acuérdate de tu palabra de seguridad, mi pequeño amor. –Él bajo la paleta a través del culo de Masky.

Grito y empujo sus caderas hacía delante para evitar los golpes. Por un momento, considero el uso de la palabra de seguridad. Le gustaba ser nalgueado, pero el solo había experimentado una mano en el culo antes. Pero el quería poner su fe en el y en los nuevos sentimientos que el hombre había despertado en el. El sujeto su lengua y dejo relajar su cuerpo.

–Eso es bueno, mi pequeño amor. Relájate - acaricio sus glúteos–. Relájate y deja que suceda.

Otro azote, luego otro y otro. Gehabich estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de sentarse durante varios días. No solo la superficie quemaba, sino que sentía el calor profundo en su trasero. Justo cuando el pensaba que no podía tomar otro azote, Su maestro dejo caer la paleta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Masky-chan.

–Tan hermoso. –su maestro le susurro al oído–. Tan perfecto.

La dura polla de Hydranoid apretada contra el ardiente culo de su neko a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. El levanto sus manos y tiro de las pinzas en los pezones de Masquerade, tirando de ellas hasta que el gimió.

–Te voy a joder ahora, ¿Estás listo?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. "**_Infierno sí, él estaba listo."_**

Sentía el enorme pene presionar contra su entrada. Quería sentirlo dentro de el, ansiaba por él. Aun sabiendo lo que venía, el no estaba preparado para cuando su amo saco el tapón su agujero. El no pudo contener el pequeño grito. Manos fuertes levantaron sus caderas, hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Maravillado por la pura fuerza de su maestro. Momentos más tarde, la dura polla se hundió en él. Masky volvió a gritar, el pelimorado le lleno por completo, tocando la misma profundidad y amplitud de su interior. El hombre comenzó a empujar y la cabeza del sumiso cayo hacía delante. Sus manos se crisparon en las cadenas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

–Oh Dios, más rápido, –rogo el uke y su seme cumplió entusiasmado y golpeo con ganas en el deseoso cuerpo de de su minino.

Masky-chan se sumió en un estado de felicidad, cada vez que su dragon empujaba hacía adelante, Hidranoid movió su cuerpo y pego en la próstata de Masquerade. Empujando duro y profundo, la golpeo una y otra vez hasta que el estaba eufórico casi se quedaba afónico.

Masquerade inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, grito su liberación y disparo su semen por todo el piso. Hidra continuo pulsando en el hasta que el cuerpo del rubio vibro de placer a través de su orgasmo. El floto bajando de su cima orgásmica mientras el cuerpo de su amo se puso rígido detrás de él. Su amante rugió su liberación y lleno su entrada con semen caliente. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las caderas sudorosas y calientes de Masky en excitante y poderosa intensidad.

Era maravilloso. Las mejillas de su trasero todavía ardían por los azotes y su entrada quemaba por el enorme miembro de Hidranoid profundamente en su interior. Sintiéndose como un montón de baba derretida, el no podía encontrar palabras para describir su completa satisfacción.

Mientras que el ojimorado iba a la deriva en una nube dichosa, el pelimorado saco su pene de su entrada y permitió a las piernas de el apoyarse en el suelo de nuevo. Le quito las abrazaderas del pezón, soplo varias respiraciones calientes sobre ellos, y le desabrocho los puños de la las muñecas. Hidra atrapo a Masky antes de que cayera al suelo y lo llevo dentro del baño. Preparo un baño para él, bajándolo en el agua bendita y lo lavo de pies a cabeza.

Después del relajante baño, el mayor lo llevo al dormitorio y lo puso en la cama, cubriéndole con un edredón. El ojimorado no tenía ni la fuerza para levantar la cabeza cuando Hidra salió de la habitación.

El pelimorado regreso momentos después, metiéndose en la cama junto a él, y tirando de él en sus brazos. Masky coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amor con un suspiro profundo y satisfecho.

– ¿Estás bien, mi pequeño amor?

–Sí-logro chillar antes de que lo alcanzara un bostezo.

–Ve a dormir, voy a estar aquí toda la noche para velar por ti.

Hidranoid beso la parte superior de su cabeza.

–. Mañana vamos a discutir nuestras condiciones de vida. Ahora que te he tenido, no planeo dejarte ir.

Masquerade sonrió feliz.

–Sí, Señor.

_**Día de San Valentín**_

–Bueno, estoy aquí, –dijo Masquerade, entregándole la chaqueta a Dan.

–Bueno, no eres el más alegre. –Kuso se echo a reír–. Vivir con Darkness debe sentarte bien.

Gehabich asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios. –Vivir con el es increíble. Fue el mejor maldito regalo que he recibido. No puedo recordar cuando he sido más feliz.

–Ciertamente pareces feliz. –el castaño llevo a al ojimorado hasta el sofá y se sentó–. Pero han sido solo un par de semanas, ¿como puedes estar seguro?

El susodicho miro al otro lado de la habitación. Su jefe estaba hablando con Drago, pero mantenía sus ojos en el.

–Lo único que sé. Es que el me hace feliz. Todo su mundo gira a mí alrededor.- el se rio entre dientes–. Y así es como debe ser.

Miro a Kuso de nuevo–. Me hizo renunciar a mi trabajo en el hospital. Trabajo para el ahora para que yo pueda estar ahí todo el tiempo. El odia estar lejos de mí, aunque sea en una reunión o algo así.

–¿No te parece raro pasar tanto tiempo con él? –pregunto Dan . –Quiero decir, me encanta Drago, pero no me gustaría vivir en su bolsillo trasero las veinticuatro horas del día. .No es un poco extraño?

–¿Estas bromeando? Me encanta. Entre la larga hora del almuerzo y las **_reuniones privadas_**con el. Cuando me arrastra a su oficina y me tira por encima de su escritorio, estoy en el cielo.

–Y el hace... ¿Esa cosa que te gusta?

Masquerade pensó en la pequeña sala de juegos privada que ellos frecuentaban.

–Oh si, el hace esa cosa para mí y algo más.

–Ok. –Dan tapo su mano sobre la boca del rubio–.Veo que estas feliz y eso es todo lo que quiero para ti. No quiero saber los detalles. –El dejo caer su mano y miro a los ojos de su amigo

–. Hablando en serio, yo se que él es dominante y le gusta eso de amo / sumiso. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

–Fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse en un principio, pero me gusta ahora. Si Hidra no me disciplina por alguna infracción unas cuantos veces a la semana, a propósito me meto en problemas para que el me nalguee. Es por lo general bastante bueno en asegurarse de que no me quede sin ello.

Los ojos de del castaño se abrieron como platos. – ¿A propósito te metes en problemas para que el te nalguee?

–Si Drago se compromete a disciplinarte chupándote tu pene cada vez que haces algo que no le gusta, ¿No te meterías en problemas tan a menudo como pudieras? –Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Masky.

–Bueno, si, supongo, –dijo Kuso–. Pero mi novio no es tan raro como el tuyo.

–Dan, todo el mundo tiene algo que le gustaría que hicieran durante el sexo, es solo diferente con cada persona. A ti te gusta el sexo oral. A mí me gustan las nalgadas. A mi dragon le gusta ser mi maestro. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que a Drago le gusta hacer a menudo. El hecho de que lo que me gusta es diferente de lo que te gusta no significa que sea extraño.

Dan se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego asintió.

–Creo que se puede ver así Yo simplemente no quiero que te lastimes.

–No lo hago, créeme. Tenemos una palabra de seguridad. Si Hidranoid hace algo que no me guste, la digo y él se detiene de inmediato. Hasta me baña después y me mete en la cama. No te preocupes, mi amigo, Hidra me cuida muy bien.

–Mientras que sea bueno para ti, eso es lo que importa.

–Él lo es, –dijo y pensó en solo **_cuan_**bueno Hidranoid era para él. Él no pedía por nada, ni amor, aceptación, o la ocasional nalgada. Su amado dragón hacía todo para proporcionarle todo lo que el necesitaba.

–Así que, dime, ¿Cómo te metes en problemas?

El rubio sintió su cara ruborizarse.

–Es fácil.

–Ah, ¿sí?

–Mira esto, funciona todo el tiempo.

Se aclaro la garganta y a continuación grito.

–¡MIERDA!

Una voz furiosa cruzando la sala atrajo las miradas de Masquerade y Dan. La mirada severa de Hidranoid se abalanzo sobre ellos.

–Masquerade Gehabich, ¿Qué te dije sobre maldecir?

El mencionado miro a su amigo y sus labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Te lo dije!

**Fin.**

**Kinky o Kink:** _Rareza, perversión_.

**PTA: **_Parent Teacher Association_** - **_asociación de padres y maestro_.

**Ball gags: **_Se trata de una bola normalmente fabricada de material plástico que se ajusta en la boca mediante una correa de cuero que se abrocha por detrás de la cabeza_.

Espero que te haya gustado Bastante Nicole-chan, gracias a que vi mucho yaoi hard se me ocurrió la historia. Sobre tu Creppypasta , casi lloro cuando Angel muere. Enserio eres genial en tema romantico. Sobre lo demás que bueno que tuvo su merecido Bryan y los tios de Nicolas, nadie puede salir librado todo lo malo que le hicieron al Pobre Nicolas. Y Zalgo me gusto como lo describiste X3. Un consejo saca un poco más el gore y saca tu lado asesino psicópata para torturar mejor a las personas.

Bueno por el momento fue la primera pareja que quisiste que hiciera, pero no se me olvida que las demás parejas yaoi que quieres leer. Solo que cuando lo suba será inesperado y le comentare a Ryu cuando te dice para que estes atenta

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
